


Just a Short Vacation

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, as with every smut i write i wrote it around 2am again, just a couple of loving dorks on their honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: After war after war and stopping the heralds before they destroyed Odessen, Theron and Kara take advantage of the break in between conflicts to enjoy the start of their life as husband and wife with a honeymoon vacation. It's just a short smut fic. what kind of summary does it need?





	Just a Short Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to take another shot at writing smut for a while now, and especially of these two, and the first thing that popped into my head was 'honeymoon' so here we are. two thirds of the trio enjoying their honeymoon post nathema but pre ossus. There's nothing spoilery mentioned. Just two people enjoying each other while they can before the next crisis hits.

    “This is the place?” Kara asked as she and Theron strode into the large resort.

    “Yup.” He grinned at her, leading her to the front desk to check in before heading to their room. “It was meant to be a surprise, but I doubt I could’ve gotten you from the ship to our room in a blindfold without someone stopping us.”

    She chuckled at that, “Probably not.” She made a sound of approval as the door whooshed open and they stepped into their suite. “Very nice.”

    The room wasn’t very big, but it had a fully stocked bar alongside a kitchenette, and a  holoscreen taking up the majority of the wall across from a large, and very comfortable looking bed. She spotted a hot tub through the open bathroom door as she followed her husband through the room. Theron seated himself on the bed humming as he sank down comfortably before pulling out a datapad and scrolling through it.

    “Working on our honeymoon? Theron…”

    “It’s not work.” He nodded the pad at her, “This place has a whole slew of things to do, and we only have so much time.” He started scrolling through and listing off the upcoming ‘couples only’ events.

    Kara shook her head, laughing. “I think I have a better way to start this off.” She gave him a sly grin as she took the data pad and dropped it on the bed before kneeling before him and running her hands up his legs teasingly.

    “Is that so.” He hummed in approval as she ran her hand up and gently traced the zipper of his pants before running her hand back down. “I’m liking it so far.”

    She gave him a loving smile as she stood and kissed him, running her hands up under his shirt and dragging her nails lightly across his stomach before pulling back. “Wait here.” She said as she retreated grabbing her bag and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

    Theron obeyed, waiting patiently, leaning back to get more comfortable. It had been a long time since they had a chance to be alone, just the two of them, and after everything with the heralds and the gods, it was a wonderful feeling to just be. And to get away from Odessen for a while was even better, no missions, no arguing, no kids, nobody but them. He pushed himself back to a sitting position, pulling off his boots while he waited. She had something planned based on the look in her eyes when she was teasing him like that and he was looking forward to finding out what it was.

    He didn’t have to wait long, as soon as he settled once more after tossing his boots to the side the bathroom door whooshed open and Kara posed in the open doorway. Theron swallowed hard at the sight, his wife standing there in nothing but his old red jacket he used to wear before he…

    She pushed off from the door-frame and approached him slowly, an almost feline grace to her movements as she took her place where she had been previously. “I take it you like what you see?” She asked teasingly as she ran her hands along his legs once more. She chuckled when he quietly answered yes. “Good.”

    She ran her hands back up to the waistband of his pants before unbuttoning them and tugging on them slightly. He lifted his hips, letting her pull them down and watched as she returned to her goal. She ran her finger teasingly along his length still hidden in his underwear, already hard from her earlier attention as well as from her current state of dress. He groaned as she lean forward to run her tongue along the outline, glancing up at him as she traced the waistband of his briefs before pulling them down as well and freeing his dick from it’s confines.

    She hummed in approval as she licked it from base to tip, slowly, kissing it here and there as she lavished him with attention before taking it in her mouth, bobbing her head down as she took him in inch by inch before lifting her head back up and repeating the motion. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she felt him grab the back of her head, gripping her hair, loose from it’s usual pony, and let out a low groan as she worked.

    After a time she pulled her head back sliding him out of her mouth and running her tongue down before working him with her hand instead.

    “Kara.” He groaned as she pumped her hand along his length, occasionally running her thumb along the head when her hand would reach near the tip.

    “Theron.” She returned breathily as she pushed herself up to kiss him. The kiss was languid, loving, even in the heat of things.

    Releasing him she straddled him, shifting her hips to rub herself against him as he pulled off the shirt he was still wearing. Kara grinned at him before kissing his jaw and nibbling at his ear playfully.

    She kissed him again as she lifted her hips and positioned him at her entrance before lowering herself onto him, moaning as she felt him slide in filling her til she was seated comfortably in his lap with him completely sheathed within her.

    Gripping his shoulder with one hand and his leg with the other she rolled her hips, letting herself get lost in the feeling of him inside her. Theron let her work at her own pace. Matching his thrusts with the rhythm she set, kissing her when she would lean close enough and settling on the bed for a time.

    This was the first time in a long time where they didn't have to rush, that they could just shower each other with affection for as long as they wanted. This wasn't their usual quickie in the closet or private room in the cantina or late night romp where they could be interrupted at anytime. As much as he loved her sons, _their_ sons, he missed this. To be able to just take as much time as they liked.

    Kara kept her slow pace until Theron gripped her hips, lifting her slightly as he shifted and rolled them over so he was above her.

    She reached up taking his face in her hands to pull him close to kiss him as he picked up the pace, snapping his hips against hers and pulling muffled cries from her. Pulling back he set his own pace, gripping her firmly as he thrusted into her over and over, their heavy breaths and the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room.

    It felt wonderful, too wonderful, as he felt himself nearing his limit. He reached down with one hand to rub at her clit, circling it teasingly and pushing her near to the edge as well. Their rhythm became more and more erratic before he felt her squeezing around him, her orgasm hitting her hard as she let out a breathy moan alongside his name.

    The feeling of her hitting her peak pushed him over the edge as well, and he bottomed out coming inside her.

    He paused for a moment to catch his bearings and leaned his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath before pulling out and laying down beside her. Cuddling up to him she kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder and taking a heavy breath.

    “Wow.” Was all she said before nuzzling his neck and kissing it lightly.

    He chuckled as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, running his fingers gently along the leather of his jacket she still wore.

    “Now that's a good start to our honeymoon.” He teased kissing her hair.

    “If you're up for more, there's a hot tub in the bathroom.” She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. “We could go break it in a little.” She smiled playfully at him.

    “That sounds like a perfect idea.” He returned her smile with one of his own before leaning over to kiss her. “I love you.”

    She returned the kiss, “I love you too.”

    Pushing himself up he got to his feet taking Kara's hand and pulling her up with him. Her held her close and swayed with her to a silent song a moment before pointing something out.

    “The doors to the balcony are open.”

    Kara started, letting him turn them both so she could see before she started laughing. “Of course they are.” She grinned at him, gently cupping his face with one hand, “They _probably_ didn't hear us.”

    “Mhmm.” He hummed, “maybe next time.” He winked at her as she gave him a look of mock surprise. They both laughed at that before he nodded to the bathroom, “So about that hot tub…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> These two are like my go to fluffy romance, and I had written her and arcann together a while back so it was about time i wrote her and theron. next step is obviously all three together right? Still watch me procrastinate that and end up writing my other otps first to avoid having to figure out how to write three people boning when two is complicated enough. haha  
> As a note, the last third of the trio, (arcann), is probably stuck on odessen with kara's boys. sorry man, they needed the break.
> 
> Any comments or reviews are adored!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
